Big battle robot! MOBIL ROBETS!
by MastarCheefe
Summary: The only way to destruction is with a fired hand and bug guns!


Gundum mobil Robotss

In teh land of the robots a big tall robot cheef name Kaltu was in charge of the robots in the place he was. Klatu wis bisy fireing His head guns befor fiing big long rifel gun. It fired liek Bang bqang bkang! Cheef Klatu got a call on teh space radiao tell him, "Cheef Klatu! we under ttak by big robts wif big gun!" So klatu went.

KAltu finded the plac where attacking was coming from and flew up in the air with bacjk pak Rocket things. He falled fast and landd har on ther grond. ge point at the emenies with his finge ponted. "You dnt need to be shooting at the firneds of mine! the are peaful pepal liek us and dont firing at bad people liek you!" Teh bad red guys with one ig red eye lookd at klatu and smiled and lauged loud at klatu and smild. "Ha ha!" they laughed. "Ha haha You can neve defeet us! we ar teh Zeeon army and will destry your peoples and robots and cites and boats and plans and plants and cars and bildings!" Teh big red eye guys raisd there guns and fired like Chu chu chu! teh bullets bounds off and thru bldings and threw them they went awya blowd in up the bildings behund klatu. "Youll pay fo tat." He said loudly and prodly.

He fird the big rifle gun liek Pang pang pang! As metal rod things fell from teh middle of the gun as it fired. the big red eye Robets fell hard, "Oww you hit us!" as one fell hard on the ground. (big eye robots fall hard with big brown smokey clouds rise from the ground from when they fall.) Klatu laghted as the big space ship yamto flies thrugh the sky firings its big front gun as it flew above klatuy. It wunt far untik it was shot by man with Rpg on roof. The ship crash into the waterr makng big splash! big wave went through city washing cars and boats and people away. The sky turned blak as the big big red other one eye with wings flew down liek godd to teh ground. "You have done well klatu." The big red one said. "Its tme for you to pay fo wat you hav done here." Klatu said. "No it is u who will pay" Red guy said, "You have destroud all of teh peple in this city and kildd must of them wit big flyin shit1: Klatu said. "yo have no right to acuze me of anything said big red guy. " He ponted at klatu, "We ar brotherss"

Klatu gapks at the big redd on at him with his arms out liek he was on fire but he wasn on fire caus he was just shocked by what big red one was saying about him being a brother. "No we are not brothers, we may share same blood and circuits and metals but we ar not the same at hart. we are protectng people while you blow them up. Be ready for us to fight." he said. "I am your brothre and we are brothers at the hart liek you said." He smild like gad buys do wen they are about to blow up the good guys but the good guys are winners caus they fight for the pople.

Big red guy fires head guns at klatu but klatu moves in slow motons and the bullets fly towards the klatu but he moves so fast that it is slow to normal people but to him its fast and the bullets went around him away to the places behind him were people were at watching fhe tight. "You are tuff" Klatu said. "yo havt begun to fite have you." Big red eye says. "No, I havent" klatu said as he turned around to the big red guy firing his head guns and deployd his pink red sworwd out to figthh im. "Mow we figh to fin out whih brother is better and fight to save or desytor the peple!" He said as he fired big back rocket pushers. He flied fasrt to where red guy was but to big green guys with red eyes popped ot and prised him as klatu stepped bac and braced himself.

The big yamto battel ship came there wuick to where they were from and fired its bug bright pretty beamie wepons at teh big green guy killing both as they fell and died. "Sorry master we faildd yo." And they fall and the pilots smiled as they thot they died for their master as they closed their eyes they awaked as zombies but couldnt fly cause they were zombies. (hahahahaha dint see tat comig did you!) Klatus legs turnd o tank wheels with rubber bands that moved around to make the wheels move so it could move the parts klatu needed iy to move! "Oh what is that?!" Big red euye said. As teh Klatu transformed the sky behind him turnd red and sparkles flied by and a dove flew past and the sun shined thrugh the clouds(Remeber they were dark from before.) and teh sun beam bounced off of teh shoulder of the klatu robot now a takn monster truk and fired his guns and they blows the arms off of the Big red guy and the legs as the pilot slammd hand on lever pushing thing and hand mover that made the robet move.

"NOO!!""! !!!OOOO!!" Yelld the pilot as he pressed the eject button and the robots head rose up and throws the pilot and his pareshoot aout and slowly fall to the ground but kaltus hand caugt him as he fall and ripd pareshoot of to pick off the panel with the pilot behin him. He opnd the pod and seen teh man. "Father!" Klatu yelld. "You leid and said we ar brothers!" His dad said with a tear in eye, (only lft eye) And he shown his right eye only not eye was ther only a robet liek red dot piece "WE are nOT brothers but fatherr and sun." Dad said, "But now you mus do what you were bron to do and save me from dieing." Klatu dint like dad since he tired to le to nhim about not being his brother. "I sorry but this must be done. The war has been long and hard costing many people ther homes and cars and trucks and bikes and tvs and airplanes and bears and all others and stuff" He sniffld a but before he pushed the robot handle thing and the screen turnd blue! "OH NOOOO" Kaltu said but the robot said, "HAHAH JUST KIDDING" And the hand skawshed the dad and blood fall out liek teer onto theground making small splashes~" Klatuy cried then went sleep in the pilot sitting place. Suddenly the robot seyes opend up as the panel that flashes with the pictur of the outside with white lins and red spots and arrows turned red with saying -WARNIGN BIG ENEMY BAD ROBOT GUY APROCHIN!!" And it flashed so much it made a print on klatus foreead. "Wha?! OH NO!" klatu said as a big hand broek to yamto in half with a giant metal alive hand. "Now all human people will DiDie!" he sayd with laughing face parts that had a big fin on ot and big teeth and robot nose and big metal hands and feet.

Klat smiled caus he haven't used the big gun that he was hiding, "Yo have livd ong enough for this world he said and smiled big and a big eyes zoomed in with blue lines above and bleow as he pressed teh triggar. "Now Fe winish this!" "RAAAAR" said klatu as the background stopped and big red flashy backgroun and light rays made passing picturs.

The end of this episode only begins nother, only teh bigng of a big stor ywith the bad guys coming to show there teru form, But kalttu witll stop them! Tune in next time for GUNDAM ROBOT MOBILF EIGHTERS!


End file.
